La fille du District 8
by Azkadellia Elbereth
Summary: Que s'est-il passé quand Peeta est allé vérifier si la victime de Cato était bien morte ? Missing scène tome 1


Et me voilà de retour ! Avec un tout petit OS sans prétention :)

**Disclamer** : Je n'ai pas écrit Hunger Games (sans déconner, je vous le jure !), je ne touche pas un seul centime pour écrire cette fic… Et bla bla bla, vous connaissez la chanson ….

**Résumé** : Que s'est-il passé quand Peeta est allé vérifier si la victime de Cato était bien morte ? Missing scène tome 1

Merci à ma béta Mariion (allez faire un tour dans mes auteurs favoris et lire ses histoires, vous ne le regretterez pas ^^)… Donc, merci pour les corrections, les remarques, les avis et pour m'avoir trouvé un prénom pour la fille du 8 …. Et aussi pour les après-midi à boire du café ^^ (oui je raconte ma vie avec ma béta et c'est mon droit)

Sur ce, j'arrête de vous embêter et je vous laisser à votre lecture…

La Fille du district 8

Peeta s'éloigna des Carrières et s'enfonça entre les arbres avec la plus grande prudence. Précaution somme tout inutile, étant donné que la plus grande menace de l'arène se trouvait derrière lui en la personne des tribus assoiffés de sang des premiers districts. Ce qui inquiétait le jeune homme pour l'instant était la possibilité que la victime de Cato soit encore en vie quand il arriverait auprès d'elle. Que ferait-il alors ? L'achever ? Il s'était résigné à l'idée de devoir tuer lorsqu'il avait été moissonné mais il avait imaginé que ça serait pour sauver sa vie. Il n'avait pas envisagé une seule seconde de mettre à mort un être déjà blessé et à terre. Il réprima difficilement un haut le cœur et raffermit sa prise sur son arme. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de flancher. Il avait une mission, il devait tout faire pour protéger Katniss et faire en sorte qu'elle rentre chez eux. S'allier avec les carrières avait été la meilleure chose à faire pour les amener à lui faire confiance pour mieux les duper et les envoyer sur de fausses pistes. Il espérait juste que la jeune fille n'apprendrait pas trop vite son ralliement à l'ennemi mais surtout il espérait qu'une fois qu'elle serait sortie de cet enfer, elle comprendrait les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à agir de la sorte.

Ce fut sur ces pensées qu'il déboucha sur la clairière où une pauvre inconsciente avait allumé un feu. En cherchant un peu de lumière et de chaleur, elle avait signé son arrêt de mort, appelant la faucheuse sans même s'en rendre compte.

Peeta la repéra rapidement, toujours allongée sur le sol. Ses yeux, déjà grands ouverts, s'écarquillèrent encore davantage de terreur en le voyant revenir. L'adolescente essayait vainement d'endiguer le flot de sang qui s'écoulait de sa blessure à l'abdomen. Elle tenta bien de se relever pour fuir mais ses forces l'avaient déjà abandonnée. Le jeu était terminé pour elle. Les larmes qu'elle ne pouvait retenir créaient des sillons clairs sur ses joues sales. La voyant si faible, Peeta sut qu'il serait incapable de porter le coup qui achèverait la jeune fille. Il posa son arme au sol et s'approcha d'elle sans faire de geste brusque pour ne pas l'effrayer davantage. Surprise, elle le regarda s'agenouiller auprès d'elle et l'entendit murmurer :

« Je suis désolé. »

Le tribut du douze, caressa les cheveux de l'adolescente voulant lui apporter un peu d'apaisement. Si ses souvenirs étaient justes, elle s'appelait Willow et avait à peine quatorze ans.

Elle tendit une main vers lui, cherchant un dernier contact avant de sombrer. Il la saisit avec délicatesse, se sentant impuissant et révolté. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. A cet instant, il pouvait être certain que les images dans les foyers de tout Panem étaient en train de diffuser d'autres scènes, aussi intéressantes soient-elles. Willow serait bientôt portée au nombre des victimes de Cato mais pour le moment Peeta essayait de lui rendre ses derniers instant plus supportables. Jamais personne, en dehors des organisateurs des jeux, ne saurait ce qui était en train de se passer mais il ne faisait pas ça pour que tout le monde le sache, il le faisait parce que c'était dans sa nature d'agir ainsi et que comme il l'avait dit à Katniss, il voulait mourir en étant lui-même.

« Tu seras bientôt libérée, lui dit-il. »

Car quitte à devoir rendre son dernier souffle dans cette arène, autant que ça soit le plus vite possible afin de s'éviter mille souffrances.

Il aurait aimé trouver les mots justes pour lui permettre de partir aussi sereinement que possible. A l'école, lors d'une leçon d'histoire d'avant les jours sombres, il avait entendu parler de la religion. Avant, les gens croyaient qu'un être supérieur veillait sur eux et leur offrait une vie éternelle après leur mort. Mais ils n'avaient plus ça désormais. Il avait bien fallu se résoudre à l'idée qu'une n'y avait pas de puissance supérieure pour prendre soin d'eux. Et si par le plus grand des hasards, il y en avait eu une, elle s'était clairement désintéressée de leur sort. La main ensanglantée de Willow qu'il serait dans la sienne en était l'ultime preuve.

La voix douce et chevrotante de Willow le tira de ses réflexions métaphysiques.

« J'espère que tu réussiras à la sauver. »

Il eut un triste sourire.

« J'espère aussi. »

Il vit qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer et comprit qu'elle n'en avait plus pour très longtemps mais elle trouva encore le force de le supplier :

« Tu veux bien rester avec moi jusqu'à ce que… que je… »

Sa voix se brisa mais Peeta avait saisi ce qu'elle voulait et il hocha faiblement la tête, incapable de lui refuser sa dernière volonté. Willow ferma les yeux et afficha un visage détendu comme si, enfin, elle trouvait un semblant de sécurité dans ce monde de fous. A quoi bon lutter ? Il ne pouvait plus rien lui arriver de pire. Elle n'avait plus qu'à lâcher prise.

Les secondes s'écroulèrent encore pendant ce qui sembla durer une éternité pour Peeta avant qu'il ne sente l'adolescente glisser vers un sommeil éternel. Le son froid du canon brisa le silence de la nuit. C'était fini.

Peeta dut faire un effort pour sortir de sa torpeur. Ensuite, il essuya le sang qui maculait sa main sur ses vêtements pour donner le change auprès des Carrières. Cette fois-ci, il n'arriva pas à réprimer un haut le cœur et il rendit le peu qu'il avait réussi à avaler.

Maintenant il fallait qu'il rejoigne ses alliés. Malgré tout le mépris que ces derniers lui inspiraient. Il ferait comme il l'avait toujours fait, il mettrait ses sentiments de côté, il commençait à avoir l'habitude de cette pratique.

Mais pour elle, pour Katniss, il pouvait bien le supporter. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait le moindre espoir de s'en sortir vivant.

Les cartes avaient déjà été distribuées et il savait qu'elles n'étaient pas en sa faveur…

Fin!

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis avec une petite review ^^


End file.
